Love me like you do
by SkyCassRose
Summary: We all know what happened in Ouran High School Host Club, right? Haruhi and Tamaki get together and the twins move on along with the others, what happened afterwords? This is when the host clubs have a new generation except this generation is...different. "So you are a...girl?" Yuu shouts quiet loudly making me raise an eyebrow. "No i'm a duck."
1. Meeting the characters AN

So this isn't really a chapter but more of meeting with the new generation of the host club. This takes place twenty years later after all the host club members got married and had kids of their own! I have always loves OHSHC and felt it needed an sequel of my own. This story happens to be alot like the original OHSHC just the characters are more...um...well you'll see the difference soon! My stories have always been a melancholy feel but has a happy ending to each character. You are about to step into a dark, funny, romance filled story of a girl and six boys...but first! I would like you to meet my children!

Name: Yuu Souh

Gender: Male

Parents: Haruhi and Tamaki Souh

Yuu grew up in a warm and healthy environment that haruhi and tamaki did not have at the time. He grew up close to the other host club members making their children closer; yuu believed that the boys were a second family to him much like his father and the host club being his family. Once the group started going to Ouran High School the host club was pasted down to the group of freshmen boys. The previous host club members were slightly troubled that the small group of boys would despise and not know how to host, of course the group proved their parents wrong yet again. Throughout the two years the club became a hit but yuu felt like he was missing a piece to his family...

Name: Eiji Morinozuka

Gender: Male

Parents: Takeshi and Kanan Morinozuka

Eiji grew up like his father, serving the Haninozuka family. Though the young boy was raised that way he also felt the urge to protect the other four boys he's known all his life besides Hikoaki. He might be silent but his actions speak louder than words...

Name: Hikoaki Haninozuka

Gender: Male

Parents: Mitsukuni and Reiko Haninozuka

Hikoaki was born into a life of sweets and martial arts, much like his father. Hikoaki knew eiji was supposed to protect him with his life but hikioaki treated eiji more as an equal which many people admire about him. Hikoaki didn't really like the idea being 'above' or 'below' people so he treats himself and his friends with equality.

Name: Jun Hitachiin

Gender: Male

Parents: Hikaru and Megumi Hirachii

Jun grew up as an only child; ken and jun's eerie same looks made them closer. Throughout the years the two 'twins' opened their world only for their family and three other friends, much like the Hitachiin twins, which makes the current host club worry. Most think the two are selfish because not once in their life did they have to feel neglected, they just like to be shady, but they know the reason why they act the way they do. Though jun and ken like to be closed off they still endure it for the sake of the host club, their second family.

Name: Ken Hitachiin

Gender: Male

Parents: Kaoru and Michelle Hitachiin

Ken and jun are mistaken for brother which the younger boy does not mind at all, though the wish they contain can still not be granted for the two. As the two enter their second year it becomes harder for yuu, eiji, hikoaki, and toshi to tell the two apart which makes them sadder. All ken wants along with jun is to be know for who they are. The older hitachiin twin find this ironic yet worrisome, but kaoru and hikaru know that some special person will come and tell the two apart, just like haruhi, one day...and that one day will be terrifying for the two younger hitachiins.

Name: Toshi Ootori

Gender: Male

Parents: Kyoya and Èclair Ootori

Toshi grew up in love and care which kyoya made sure of for his only son. Toshi was much like his father, hated to be woken up, manipulative, brilliant, and very charming. As he grew up with the other boys though he turned into a rouge, much more...bad boyish. Kyoya found it humours that his son picked up his own persona, while his wife was...perplexed and slightly terrified. Though toshi was the bad boy in the group he was still brilliant and cared for his family...although when yuu calls him 'honey' it makes him want to kill him.

Name: Yuki Amaya

Gender: Female

Parents: Unknown

Yuki Amaya grew up in a make it or break it environment. Though she grew up this way that did not stop her from becoming a straight A student throughout her years. Transferred home from home yuki finally gets fed up and runs away from the foster system and makes it on her own, much like haruhi. As she got up to her final year in middle school she jumped at the opportunity for a scholarship to the prestigious Ouran High School. She gets the scholarship and makes her way to become the best lawyer the world has ever seen. As she makes it through her first day she stumbles into the host club, literally ((A/N sound familiar -.-)) and they mistake her for a boy with her thick framed glasses, short cropped hair, and baggy clothes. As the young girl is forced into this club they soon find out she's a girl...that has many secrets. Follow yuki, yuu, eiji, hikoaki, jen, ken, and toshi as they unravel her past and emotions...

I will try to update as much as possible and I want your opinions to! Don't leave me hanging little duckies! This story is rated PG-13 because it has severe cussing and some violence; it also has trigger warnings but I can assure you no rape in this book. Yuu, toshi, eiji, hikoaki, jun, ken, and yuki are all in the same year, which is second year.

Love you little duckies for all who read this and knows what's going on!

Ciao!


	2. No i'm a duck

Hey my duckies this is my first real chapter in this amazing book so please enjoy. It starts off in yuki's POV ;) hope you love her. That's her but with glasses :)

I growl in annoyance while I stroll down the pink corridor while silently fuming. 'Not one fucking quiet library! What sense does that make?! I mean it's supposed to be quiet! It's not a lunch room unless these damn rich people have a brain disorder in which they need to use all that money they have and get help!' I shout angrily in my head. I stop by a floor length window that looks out the front of the courtyard and sigh, rubbing my forehead to alleviate at least some of my migraine that seems to keep building, I turn to look out the window and can't help but sigh, 'I wish sometimes my parents were dead instead of leaving my on a doorstep', I think bitterly, 'then I would be living a normal, happy life.' I shake my head from side to side, riding my self of those pity thoughts, 'now's not the time to dwell though there must be a quiet place to study in this hell hole.' I turn on my heel and continue my quest on finding a quiet place to study.

'Great now i'm lost!' I groan out loud in annoyance, twenty minutes later and now i'm standing in a deserted corridor still needing to study for my upcoming tests but to no avail to find a classroom in which I could study in. As I walk a little further down I run into a door, rubbing my sore forehead I look up at the sign hanging above the door, "Music room three?" I lean forward and press my head to the door, "sounds empty..." I trail off as I open the door. A bright light blinds me and...is that roses I smell? God is that you? I open my eyes after that blinding light disappears and what I see makes me think that i'm actually in my very own purgatory; five boys stand behind a boy sitting in a chair, "welcome!" they chorus in unison, yep not heaven...just a broke back mountain pact...

"Hey were not gay!" two twin boys chorus in perfect unison, creepy...

"Whoops must have said that out loud then," I chuckle nervously edging myself back towards the door as quickly as I can but before I can even grab the handle the boy in the chair comes and throws his arm over my shoulders and pull me to him rather roughly making me bash my nose into his chest, I groan in discomfort and rub my tender nose. "Welcome to the ouran high school host club!" the flamboyant boy announces loudly oblivious to the fact he just bashed my nose in. He looks down at me and I pull away hurriedly so he can't pull anymore stunts; "I must say," the blonde idiot looks me up and down, "we've never had an openly homosexual client here before." My eyes must have widen twice their size as I look at the fool, "w-what i-i'm n-not...t-theirs a m-misunderstanding here!" I try to exclaim through my embarrassment and slight pisstivity as he thought I was a male. "Now now their we support all sexual oriented people my dear fellow!" he pulls me to him by my shoulders again and I squeak, "now my fellow what's your type?" I look up at him thoroughly confused, "t-type?" I stutter out in confusion. He simply smiles at me, "yes types! we have our own type of hosts," he spins me around to the two twins before which were now watching me closely, what the hell?! They just stared at me while I got jerked around! I glare at them and they just have the audacity to grin at me, "we have the mischievous type," the blond idiot speaks again pointing at the two twins. They look familiar but I just can't remember where i've seen them before, "ken and jun," ah that's why I have class with these two idiots!

The idiot jerks me around too face two more boys one towering over the rest of us and the other...well he looks like he could be in middle school. "The cool and silent type eiji," he points to the really tall buff guy with a stonic face, he just simply nods at me well then... "and the shy type! hikoaki!" blondie points to the small looking kid reading a book and drinking... black coffee? the small boy shys away away from our gaze and buries his face in his book again, 'he seems the only sane one here besides eiji...' I think nervously. Blondie jerks me to another guy in a corner on his laptop smoking a cigarette, I cringe in dissatisfaction I hate those things to a H; "Then we have the bad boy type, toshi!" ah toshi oortori the famous, yet frightening, genius bad boy. Toshi looks up at me and smirks at my cringe, the asshole takes another puff and blows it in my direction, I cough as the bitter tobacco smoke wafts into my nose cavities and that makes asshole grin wider while blondie scolds him. Blondie then turns me around to face him and he grins, "then theirs the princely type! Me, yuu souh!" I raise an eyebrow, 'he makes it sound like a big deal.'

"Now which do you prefer," he advances on me with a mischievous look in his dark brown eyes. I back up as he keeps approaching like predator and prey. As I back up I fail to notice the big ass vase sitting right. behind. me. I bump into it making it rock and clash to the ground, shattering it. I let out another squeak and look down at the broken vase in horror. 'No! Why must I be so clumsy!' I think nervously, 'maybe it wasn't that expensive... 'I look behind me and see the whole host club looking wide eyed with their mouth's hung open, yep i'm dead. I bow lowly and that must have snapped them out of their trance because they all watch my movements, "i'm terrible sorry! I-it was an accident!" I say and bit my lip in nervousness, an annoying habit I do when i'm scared or thinking. Toshi, or asshole as I like to call him, stands up and walks over to the glass shards he bends down and picks one up looking at yuu, "well? What do you suppose we do?" He says in slight annoyance. Yuu sits back down and crosses his legs, thinking. "Well my father had this happened once and made my mother into a host so," he looks at me grinning, "to pay off your forty two billion yen you shall be a host!" It's as if the world just decides to be a pain in my ass today because the last thing I remember is four grinning devils while hikoaki eats cake and eiji sits beside him...why the hell does this happen to me?

It's been preciously three days since the vase smashing incident happened, after I woke up they figured out my name and that i'm a 'commoner... damn rich people. After all that and over with they gave me a males uniform and let me keep my glasses luckily, so now hear I am hosting a group of females by my own 'sob' story of how i'm an orphan, heh girls are so easy. "That's so terrible," one girl sympathizes, ugh sympathy, "yes I know," I sigh sadly giving off the impression it hurts to be without them...which is kinda true just a little, "I wait for one day that my one true family will come to claim me back but..." I trail off pretending it's 'to much to handle'. All the girls squeal and start to comfort me, hehe to easy. As I excuse myself to the restroom I pass toshi smoking another cancer stick and flirting with a girl, ew just...ew. I shudder and go to do my business. I come back and plaster a smile on my face but I notice it's not my usual clients but rather one of yuu's sitting there. I look at toshi confused and he walks over to me, "miss yagami requested you for some unknown reason," I glare at him while he throws me a grin and goes back to his client, stroking her cheek, I shudder again...gross.

I walk over and sit in front of her with a fake smile plastered onto my face, "hello Miss. Yagami nice to see you requested me today," she smiles sweetly. "Why of course! Oh I heard your satchel fell into the pond outside of the school how ever did that happen?" she sips her tea elegantly and I simply shrug, "I must have accidental dropped it out the window," I say nonchalantly 'why did she request me even though it's obvious she hates me?' I ponder. She places her tea cup down and folds her fingers together and places her chin on top of them and smiles evilly, "yes and you made yuu and the other's help you search for it in that dirty pond? You know their blue bloods right? Not a commoner," she looks at me with disgust, "They're only paying attention to you because they are trying to make you into a gentleman, not because they care," she drawls. Something clicked in me, she's the one who threw my bag out the window! She's... "Ah I get it now," she looks at me curiously, "your jealous." Her eyes widen and she raises her hand to hit me, I stand up quickly making the table fall over and the glass wear and roses fall to the ground with a shatter. I trip and land on top of her as she let's out a frightful scream, "no yuki! please just leave me alone! Some body help me! teach this commoner a lesson!" I stay over her frozen, trying to decipher what's going on, 'what? No! I didn't do anything!' I say in my head but the words just don't come out, every ones eyes watch me, judging me.

I feel something cold drench me and the lier under me, yuu comes over and helps her up she looks at him with pleading eyes, "yuu yuki just assaulted me!" she says lies, I sit their in the water and plead yuu to not believe her. "You are a very beautiful girl ," I feel my heart shatter and her eyes turn hopeful as he grips her chin, 'this is why being me...get's you nowhere' I think sadly to myself. "But i'm afraid you are not very classy enough for our club." Yuu glares at her and back away toshi puts his cancer stick out and walks over, "your the one who threw yukis bag into the pond yesterday," toshi looks at her with an unwavering gaze and she gasps, "you have no proof of that!" she states nervously. Yuu looks at her with a hard gaze, "yuki is not that type of man," yuu states indigently. I'm not a man at all but their simple words warm my heart and makes me look up at their determined gazes, yagami looks at yuu with teary filled eyes "yuu you idiot!" she yells running out of the room crying.

Yuu and toshi help me up and give me something new to wear after adding more to my debut...joy. Hear the sarcasm. As I change I notice these are some more feminine clothes and...more my style. Black skinny jeans, a ruffly peach shirt, and a long sleeved black coat with some combat boots. As I was admiring myself in the mirror yuu knocks on the door and I send an annoyed glance to it, "come on are you almost done?" I sigh and step out. Yuu mouth drops and everyone grins at him. What? Is there something on my face?

"So you are a...girl?!" Yuu shouts quiet loudly making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"No i'm a duck," I say sarcastically making jun and ken start laughing at their 'bosses' quiet flushed face. Eiji and hioaki just smile and toshi grins at me.

...Maybe this club won't be that bad.

"By the way that outfit is added to your debt," toshi smirks at my as my eye twitches.

I take that back...damn rich people.

"I wonder how i'm going to keep hosting," I think while biting my lip. "Ah I got it! I'll just call everyone dude," I grin at toshi and the rest.

And scene...so did you like it?! I do not own OHSHC at all! I only used some main parts from the first episode. Was it to fast? To slow? Not enough? Just comment and i'll try to fix it :) Anyways my little duckies I hope you liked it because i'm wondering who's POV you want next or just keep it on yuki's. Love you my little duckies and please

Like!

Comment!

And stayed tuned for more!

Ciao!


	3. Sorry I don't get it

Hey my little duckies! Sorry I have not updated lately i've been sick :( Well anyways on with the story and as usual yuki's POV! ;) Enjoy!

I yawn as I make my way to my next class. Since the incident of yuu finding out I was a girl he's been going on and on about it being deja vu...which I think he's finally gone off his bonkers. I tug the tie looser around my neck, 'damn how do guys wear this damn thing daily? It feels like i'm being strangled half to death,' I grimace. Sounds like a terrible way to die. I open the door to my class and wink at the fawning girls in the corner making them squeal, I chuckle as I take my seat in the back of the room and take out my notes.

"Yuki! My son where are you?!"

I grimace in annoyance as yuu comes crashing into the classroom making everyones eyes turn from me to the blubbering blonde idiot. He straightens himself out and walks over to me ignoring everyones stares, he takes a seat next to me and smiles at me. I raise an eyebrow questioning his motives. He just sits there, smiling at me, I sigh and turn to face him, "what do you want souh?" I asked annoyed.

He gasps and places his hand over his heart, "my dear son! Can't I enjoy this beautiful morning with you?!" Blubbering idiot.

"What's so 'beautiful' about it?"

"I'm here am I not?"

My left eye twitches and I turn back to my notes, ignoring him. He wails about me rejecting him to his...honey? I look up and see toshi glare at him with a cigarette between his lips. I smirk at him, 'honey? Oh this is interesting...' He turns and see's my smirk and his glare hardens on me, I raise my hands in the air as if surrendering to a cop but still keep the smirk plastered on my face. Toshi opens his smartass mouth to say something but he shrill bell cuts him off and he grimaces. Toshi huffs and bangs yuu upside the head with his bag and throws his cigarette outside the window.

"You hit me! Why honey?!" yuu wails loudly making everyone turn to look at him with confusion and horror, while i'm sitting over here trying not to die of laughter. It's as if I can see the evil around him as a glares a yuu; the blonde idiot squeaks and hides behind me as if I could protect him. 'As if,' I glare at yuu myself and he sulks over back to the seat. I sigh in relief as he leaves me and peace and goes back to pleading toshi to forgive him. I look up and see the teacher walk in and I grit my teeth.

'Great timing...'

I run out of the classroom with yuu hot on my heels screaming my name for me to stop. Just how I wanted to spend my afternoon, with some idiot chasing me. I make a sharp turn around a corner and turn my head to see if I lost him, bad mistake on my part. I collide with a male i'm guessing by the sound of his grunt, I look up with an apology on the tip of my tongue when I see it's just toshi. I instantly closed my mouth and got up, brushing myself off. "It's polite that when you run into somebody you apologize and help them up," toshi snaps as he stands up and brushes himself off. I raise an eyebrow at him, "well for one i'm not polite, and for two I was about to apologize until I saw it was you," I replied coolly as if it made perfect sense.

"That makes no sense!"

"Yes it does."

"Yuki my son! Where are you?!"

My eyes widen behind my glasses and toshi smirks evilly at me. Sick bastard. My pleading gaze turns into a glare as he walks away, what the hell? I honestly thought he was going to call yuu over...maybe he's not so bad.

"Yuu yuki's over here!"

I take that back! I take it all back! Sick bastard.

I groan and start my run again from the energizer bunny.

"A ball?"

Toshi nods at me and I groan and flop back onto the couch. Currentlly I, and the rest of the host club, are having a meeting after our hosting about some major event which I just found out is a ball. An elegant, formal, ball in which girls and guys dress up to their best and have a majest night filled with love and passion.

"I'll pass."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me with confusion in their eyes. "You just can't 'pass' a major event such as this yuki," yuu stated making me turn and look at him, "every host has to attend in order for it to be a host club ball." I roll my eyes and stand up grabbing my stuff in the process. Hikoaki grabbed my arm making me stop and look down at him.

"Yuki-chan instead of leaving so quickly how about you and I have some cake and talk this over, okay?"

I sigh and nod reluctantly, 'only for the cake,' I think to myself. Hikoaki leads me over to a small table in the corner while eiji follows silently. The other host club members go back to talking about the details for the ball; hikoaki sits down in a chair across from mine and I sit in front of hikoaki while eiji goes and get's some cake. I lean back in my chair and take that stupid tie off from around my neck, eiji comes back and sets two peices of cake down, I nod a thank you at eiji and he nods back.

Hikoaki and I eat in comfortable silence while eiji leans against a near by wall, reading a book; after i'm done with my slice I push the empty plate away and hikoaki, who finished awhile ago, pushes his away as well. Eiji comes and collects the two empty plates and goes to wash them; I look at hikoaki and he smiles sweetly at me, "so yuki-chan," hikoaki starts, "why do you not want to go to the ball?" I sigh knowing this conversation was coming on, "I simply wish to not go hikoaki.'

"Well why not?"

"Because I simply do not want to, is that such a crime?" I asked getting frustrated.

"No but..."

I groan, "look hikoaki I appreciate your concern and all but I simply do not want to go, okay? I mean isn't this like a family thing to you guys? So what means do I have to go?" I can feel my temper rising with each word making my voice rise aswell, "it's stupid! I mean a ball? I'm not supposed to be here! Don't you get it yet! I mean all this is pointless..." I trail off as hikoaki simply smiles at me.

"Sorry I don't get it."

He stands up when I do, "yuki," I look down at him and notice how...serious he looks now, "nobody said you weren't apart of this family, nobody in this room thinks lowly of you, and I think it's selfish the way you think," I glare at him and go to open my mouth but he holds up a hand telling me he's not finished yet. "You are thinking selfish yuki, don't argue with me. Whining like a child, thinking you arn't apart of this family, thinking so lowly of yourself...it's not like you."

When he finishes I noticed how eerily quiet it is, I take my eyes off of hikoaki and see the host club watching our banter. I glare at them and turn my glare at hikoaki, but it quickly falters as his words replay in my head and...he's right. I quickly grab my stuff and run out of the room and out of the school.

I sit in my small apartment and sigh, 'damn that kid...he's smarter than he looks.' After the major fall out I left and no one tried to stop me which I was grateful for. It feels like shit has hit the fan now...

'You know their blue bloods right? Not a commoner.'

'They're only paying attention to you because they are trying to make you into a gentleman, not because they care.'

'Why are you here?'

'Commoner.'

I replay the words in my head over and over again and sigh.

...I don't get either.

Do what do you think yuki will do?

Do you think she will go to the ball?

Has that major fall out ruined her and hikoaki friendship?

Is yuu annoying?

Stay tuned and find out more my little duckies ;)

Rate!

Comment!

Vote!


	4. Unraveling the world so to speak

Hey my duckies! So the other chapter was pretty dramatic and short so this one will be longer! I hope you like it and isn't hikoaki cute! My baby boy :)

"Hey! Yuki wait up!"

I groan in annoyance and turn around to face and confront the bubbly read headed gal from my school, the beautiful and socially popular, Hisako Imako, was about to get punched in the face if she did. not. leave. me. alone. For the past three days this girl would not leave me alone! I mean she's not bullying me she's ju-

"Yuki! Wanna walk home together?"

To sweet...

"No," I reply coldly. I turn on my heel and start my way back to my 'home', I was hoping she would get upset and run away crying and never talk to me again...but my lifew is never that easy now is it?

"Why? It's funner if we walk together!" she exclaims cheerily.

"Funner is not a word imako, it's either more fun or just fun," I explain tiredly, giving up and let her just walk with me. She grins at me and nudges my shoulder with her's, "your really smart yu-chan! no wonder your in advanced classes."

I raise an eyebrow at her, it's not that i'm immaculately smart it's just common sense. A silence falls over us as we walk down the sidewalk from our middle school, next year i'll be in high school and out of this never ending cycle of finding a 'home'. What's the point of it? I've been through about seven different homes this month and all because i'm such a 'reckless hooligan' , i'm not like that at all until somebody decides to run their damn mouth and makes me angry. Once I get accepted to ouran though...everything will change. I will be free to live with out prejudice and ridicule and have a actual job somewhere.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I see imako not walking with me any more, I look around frantically, 'shit! this is a place where you do not want to get lost in!' I think nervously. I drop my bag and start to run back, calling her name.

My attention was caught when I heard a clamoring in a alleyway, I gulp and debate whether or not I should go down there. I hear a loud bang and my decision is clear, I run down the alleyway to see if I could find the idiotic girl. I stop and look at the two paths in front of me and what i've learned from staying in many... interesting houses is stop. Listen. Closely. I run down the left alley when I heard faint whispers, I stop and hide behind a near garbage can and look for a mop of red hair.

"Looks like we got ourselves a pretty girl tonight..."

Anger pulses through my veins and I close my eyes and breath before acting irrationally, one wrong move and I could get both ourselves killed. I peek out from my hiding spot and see imako and see two guys, that don't look much older than us, cornering her and I gulp and wrack my brain for a solution out of this for me and her.

'your really smart yu-chan!'

Damn right I am.

I move from my hiding spot and walk over to them silently, another thing you learn from the interesting houses foster care sends you. My footsteps fall silent over the wet pavement as I move closer, I catch imako's terrified eyes and I nod at her. She nods shakily back with teary filled eyes, one thing I can't stand is crying. Imako closes her eyes and takes a shaky breath then opens them again, all fear put behind a seductive mask.

"Well am I luck," she purrs seductively.

Gag.

The two guys leer at imako and she squirms uncomfortable, "why don't we take this to my place?" she winks. The two guys nod like little puppies and turn around to face me. "Imako," I start off angrily, "you know you treat men with the up most respect right!" She nods and comes to move beside me, "now then let me take care you of boys...'

They nods eagerly and I grin at the fact that a few girls could overpower them so easily by just using sweet words. I walk over to the first one and bring my knee up to his stomach earning a gasp from imako and a grunt from the bastard. I smirk at my victory but it dosen't last for long...

The other guy pulls out a knife and grabs imako, yelling threats that if I don't go with them 'red' here gets it. I nod shakily and put my hands up over my head in a surrender motion as thoughts buzz through my head. 'Too loud,' imako is screaming and crying, the man is yelling, and his buddy is whining; my head throbs and I feel like everything just...unraveled.

I clench my eyes shut willing everything to stop going to fast, everything. I take deep breaths and relax, tuning everything out. I put my arms down earning more shouts and kick his buddy in his face knocking him down onto his back; I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him up to make his face collide with my fist, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey! You whore you punched him!"

"No stupid his face met with my fist and it made him sleep," I said with a straight face.

The man yells more threats and presses the knife closer to imako's throat and I narrow my eyes. Imako keeps her eyes closed and screams as she feels the knife move closer to her neck, scared she jerks back and her head collides with the man's nose making him let go of her and let out a string of curses. I blink then start burst out laughing, imako looks at me like i'm crazy then gets up and runs behind me. After i'm done with my little laughing fit I clear my throat and look at the man on the ground, clutching his broken nose with blood pouring out of it.

Shit.

I just chuckle and figure he's had enough, I grab imako's wrist and drag her out of the alleyway and back to the sidewalk. After I retrive my bag again (not sure how' it's not stolen yet) and drop imako back off at home and her and her family giving me numerous apologies and thank you's, I head home to my own hell.

I walk up the gravel driveway to a small house...well shack, I grab the key under the mat and unlock the door, I take a deep breath and walk into my own demise...

"Yuki..."

No.

"Time to go to sleep..."

No!

"Yuki!" I bolt up from the couch in the host club and look up at the worried face of hikoaki. I breath out a shaky sigh of relief and flop back down on the couch, I look around and pinch myself to make sure i'm not dreaming...

"Yuki," hikoaki calls out softly again, "are you okay?"

I nod not really trusting my words yet, "h-how long was... w-what happened?" I asked shakily. Hikoaki nods and pulls up a chair in front of me, "well you came in this morning looking palier than usual, " I glare slightly at him and he grins, "jun and ken asked if you were okay but you just waved them off and said you were studying all night for a test. Later, after lunch, we didn't see you in class and just assumed you were in the bathroom, all throughout class you were gone so after we all looked for. We were right, you were in the bathroom, but you were passed out with a high fever."

I nod as the memories come back, 'damn it how could I be so careless? I bet I caused to much trouble for everyone...' My thoughts were stopped but a sharp flick to my forehead, "ouch! what the hell hikoaki?!" I exclaim. Hikoaki smiles, "sorry but by the look on your face I knew exactly what you were thinking and no, yuki, you did not cause us so much 'trouble' I, and the others, were just upset you did not take care of yourself properly and tell us."

I sigh and smile at him, "okay and thank you hikoaki for yesterday and... well... for everything you've been such a great help and helped me look at things differently. I was acting like a brat yesterday but I was just confused, everything has happened so fast lately," I chuckle and hikoaki nods, "i'm sorry yuki." I shrug, "i'm just happy were friends again." Hikoaki smiles, "we never stopped."

My heart swells at his kind words and a question comes to my mind, "hey hikoaki," he looks at me in question, "who found me and carried me here?" Hikoaki grins and was about to answer until the rest of the host club strolled in, cutting him off, and yuu pulls me into his death hug.

"Get off me you idiot!"

Yuu goes and sulks in his corner and I sits up from my position and stretch, hearing my back give a satisfying snap. "Yuki," the twins chorus in unison making me look at them, "what did you actually stay up doing all night last night?" I sigh and chuckle at them, I stand and brush myself off. "Unraveling the world...so to speak."

The twins look at me in confusion and I simply grin at them. Toshi and eiji gave me a bag full of medicine and other necessities for my fever and I thank them and apologize for so much trouble. They simply shrug it off making me pout and yuu gush about how 'cute' I am...

He'll think that with a foot shoved up his ass sideway's...

"So when's the ball?" toshi looks up from his phone with yet another cancer stick hanging out of his mouth... that shit kills. "I though you 'passed'," I shrug and peek at hikoaki and smile, "things change so I guess i'll attend...this one only and no tie!" Toshi amused look makes me want to punch him in the face even more, "ties?" I sigh, "yes! ties! those things are like a noose just ready to hang you!" He chuckles and I can't help the grin that slips on my face as well.

After I bid the host club goodbye I make my way home, after a little ways home I head a honk behind me making me jump ten feet in the air and squeak. An obnoxious laugh follows as he rolls down the window. Toshi. Go. Fucking. Figure. I groan and stomp my feet, cursing him with every name in the book, "are you stalking me now asshole?" He smirks, "that would accuire for me to like you, which I don't," he states smugly. "Then what do you want honey?" I grin as he sends me a deathly glare. "Get in i'm driving you home," I think my options over at his order and shrug, why the hell not?

After I get in i'm surprised that he's actually driving and not some other guy... and how clean his car is. Silence falls over us as he drives to my apartment, the only time we really talk to each other is when i'm giving directions. My thoughts drift off to my question ealier that hikoaki was supposed to answer but he never did, maybe queen B over here knows.

Heh. Queen B.

Get it?

I'm jerked out of my thoughts (again) as the car stops in front of my tiny aparment complex, I look over and open to thank him but close it and just nod a thank you. He nods back and I unbuckle the seat belt then get out, as I was walking up to my door I heard a car door slam and toshi run up to me. "Look," he started, "everyone was worried yesterday...including me so just don't be...stupid," after his wise words up wisdom her got back in his car and drove off.

I smirked, 'maybe i'm unraveling more than I think...'

Tada!

What do you think of yuki's past?

How will the ball go?

Is yuki safe...?

Rate!

Comment!

Vote!


End file.
